starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rifts to Korhal
|fgcolor= |prev= |conc= |next= |image=Marine_Hybrid_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Co-op Missions'' |date=2506 |place=Augustgrad, Korhal |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces Terran Dominion |side2=Amon's Forces Hybrid |side3=Kimeran Pirates |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Corporal Faraday |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy 10 void shards Do not let a void shard activate |optgoal=Destroy the Pirate capital ship (timed) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Rifts to Korhal is a Co-op Missions scenario in Legacy of the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. The map is taken from the Heart of the Swarm campaign mission The Reckoning, but the missions objectives are different.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (Heart of the Swarm mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Background During the End War, Amon began to deploy Void Shards outside of Korhal Palace, capable of untold devastation should they activate. Corporal Faraday tasked allied forces to break through Amon's defenses and destroy the shards before they could activate. While the battle was raging, Kimeran Pirates began to pillage the Augustgrad Bullion Depository using two pirate capital ships. Faraday asked the allied commanders to dispatch them. Gameplay The players spawn in the southwestern corner of the map. Expansions are located north and east; the eastern expansion is wide open to attack, but the northern expansion is on high ground and has a defensible ramp. In this mission, void shards will steadily spawn across the map, and must be destroyed before they activate. Failure to destroy the void shards before time runs out results in failure. Unlike other maps, the enemy will send its first wave to attack you and your teammate very early into the mission, at approximately 2:00 in. Players are advised not to build too greedily and to quickly rush static defenses and/or units to hold off the initial attack. The first void shard spawns at approximately 4:30 into the mission, at which time the players have several minutes to destroy it. Each time a current round of void shards is destroyed, the spawning locations of more are marked on the map, and time is added to the timer until their activation. Each series of void shards is located behind increasingly heavily entrenched enemy forces. At the final four shards, depending on difficulty, a leviathan, mothership, or loki may be among the defenders. As bonus objectives, pirate capital ships will spawn on the map and can be destroyed for additional experience. The first ship spawns north of the eastern expansion, and is in wide open territory. The second ship spawns in the south-eastern corner of the map, behind an enemy position. Each time the pirate ship spawns, the players have a time limit within which to destroy them before they flee. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Rifts to Korhal. *Undermined *Radiation Zone *Fright Night *Mutation Creation Contest Winner *Hostile Takeover *Miner Concerns *Urban Warfare *Bad Weather *Think Fast *Moths to the Flame Development In early versions of the map, void rifts would spawn instead of void shards. These rifts would spawn hybrid periodically until they were destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Notes On the northwest and northeastern part of the map, there are two protoss vent access shafts that can be destroyed, but otherwise do not do anything. There is also an unpowered obelisk in the northwestern corner of the map that cannot be repowered. References es:Fisuras a Korhal Category:Co-op Missions maps